


Young's Modulus

by GreenNebulae



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: BDSM, F/F, Light Dom/sub, PreBDSM, pre sex sheldon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 05:04:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17400545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenNebulae/pseuds/GreenNebulae
Summary: “I think the problem is that I gave you control over changing a situation you didn’t want changed. Leaving you virtually immobile and me unsatisfied.” Sheldon feels irritation and panic set in in equal measures. That problem. Her problem.





	Young's Modulus

Sheldon’s life changes on a Thursday. 

He had always known that Thursdays were whimsical days. One might say it was superstition but Sheldon had empirical evidence to the contrary. It’s why he never experimented on Thursdays and allowed it one day a month out of his control. Ah, anything can happen Thursdays held both some of the most and least eventful days of his life. He doesn’t have ‘Anything can happen Thursdays’ anymore because his friends have dived into their love life, but being as it’s the third or fourth Thursday in the month it’s not hard to keep track of. 

Oddly enough, it’s the second Thursday of the month that one of the biggest changes in his life starts. 

… 

After the dinner containers have been disposed of, Sheldon cleans himself. He washes his hands thoroughly before he brushes his teeth. Then he flosses and once again washes his hands thoroughly. At Amy’s insistence, he has added lotion to the end of that routine. She pointed out that dry hands cannot protect against germs as well as healthy ones can, and once he saw the evidence he ceded her point. She even helped him pick out one that did not smell, which was a huge selling point. He watches her enter as he leaves and then moves to insert the movie into the DVD player. He looks up when Amy comes out of the bathroom and he notes that she smells like toothpaste and mouthwash and the lemon hand soap Leonard bought the previous week. 

“I propose a solution to our problem.” After spending a minute trying to build up her courage, it didn’t seem so hard to say out loud. Sheldon narrows his eyes in confusion before shifting his weight.   
“I wasn’t aware we had one.” That, Amy knows, is likely the biggest issue and why she has to do this. Sheldon wonders if she would have rather seen TNG over the Original Series.   
“I think the problem is that I gave you control over changing a situation you didn’t want changed. Leaving you virtually immobile and me unsatisfied.” Sheldon feels irritation and panic set in in equal measures. _That_ problem. _Her_ problem.   
“We kiss and hug now; you’ve slept over and have the official title of girlfriend. What more could you want from me?” Any tilts her head without a verbal answer and Sheldon looks away. “What more do you want that I can give you?” He swallows and twitches, “unless you intend to ignore my lack of consent.” It’s happened before; girls stealing kisses and touches in his youth. Bouts of forceful affection that has gotten him to hate the whole concept of it. Amy was proving to be special. _Was._ He’s so lost he finds his way to his seat for some comfort, but it’s not offering him much.   
“That’s not it at all.” Amy walks a little closer to where Sheldon is perched in his spot. “I want to use a traffic light system to make sure you’re comfortable too.” She pulls his hand until he looks her in the eye. “We will go slowly.”   
“I’m assuming that green will equate go, yellow to slow down and red to cease.” Amy nods. “And I’m assuming there is an end goal that you will measure our success against.” She nods again. “Assuming I was even amenable,” which he’s not “what’s your end goal here?”   
“Honestly?” She pauses and takes a breath. “Sex.” 

“RED!” He jumps up from the couch in a mess of limbs. He looks to her as a ball of tension as his face begins to color. She wonders if the word alone would give him a panic attack if she said it enough. “No. Absolutely not.” He shakes his head. “It’s gross and unhygienic and-”   
“Stop.” She insists and he does. “You know how rude it is to interrupt someone.” Sheldon looks like a pouting child. “I don’t intend for any of this to happen quickly.” She holds out her hands in what she hopes is a placating manner. “I don’t expect anything out of this that makes you uncomfortable.” Sheldon widens his eyes accusingly but doesn’t speak. “And honestly, if you say red I’ll stop and I’ll never bring it up again. I can’t promise I’ll be happy or even here, but I’ll never bring up sex again.”   
“Then I say red.” Sheldon says slowly. “I don’t want to have sex.”   
_“But”_ Amy stresses as she nods, acknowledging him, “you first have to give it a try.” 

Sheldon swallows but doesn’t speak. He can say red again and end this, but does he owe it to Amy to try? His vixen has gotten him to kiss and hold hands with her, she’s gotten him to fall in love with her, but sex is something else entirely. His body is repulsed by the very idea of it and he can’t imagine a world with it. Then again, he couldn’t have imagined Amy or what they have. He swallows. 

She watches him for what feels like an hour; she watches his fingers twitch and his eyes dart but he hasn’t moved and his breathing is calming down. She may actually have a shot at this. Finally, he nods to himself and swallows as he locks eyes with her. “Yellow.” He nods again and Amy smiles. He’s giving this a shot now, so she just has to make sure she does go slow enough not to scare him away. 

Sheldon watches her come closer and swallows nervously as she stops in front of him. He can feel his pulse jump up at her proximity. Still, he will let her try. “Very yellow,” he warns. He watches her nod and smile and then, even though he’s trembling, he brings himself down to kiss her.   
“Neon.” She affirms before rising up and giving him a light peck on the lips, it is nothing they haven’t done before, and pulling away. Sheldon stares at her but she’s not doing anything else.   
“Okay?” She asks finally and he nods slowly.   
“Okay.”   
“Good,” she beams and turns from him to walk to her spot. “Now let’s watch Picard and Q.” He knew he should have done TNG. He shakes his head as he moves to change the DVD. He can do Q Who and give her a taste of the Borg too.   
“And we’re going to cuddle.” She says matter of factly to which Sheldon just sighs and accepts his fate. 

It is a Thursday after all.


End file.
